Green Arrow
Weisman, Greg (2011-09-30). "http://s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. | alias = | age = 32Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13498". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-16. | species = Human | designation = 08 | gender = Male | hair color = Blond | eye color = | relatives = | affiliation = Justice League | enemies = Icicle Jr., Brick | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Bow; trick arrows | first = 101 | voice = Alan TudykWeisman, Greg (2010-12-01). "Young Justice Pilot Movie Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-13. }} Green Arrow is a superhero from Star City and a member of the Justice League. He is the current mentor of Artemis, as well as the former mentor of Red Arrow (formerly Speedy). Green Arrow is currently in a relationship with Black Canary.Weisman, Greg (2011-08-17). "Question #13455". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-19. Personality Green Arrow is one of the more light hearted members of the Justice League, who doesn't always take himself as seriously as many of the other members. Always as quick with a quip and joke as he is with his bow, he seems to have a sense of fun when he's out in the field. This however can often put him at odds with his teammates, particularly members like Batman. As a mentor, Green Arrow does not quite behave the same way that Batman and Aquaman do with their sidekicks. Though there is a sense of formality between them, Green Arrow has been shown to treat his relationship with his sidekick more playfully. He seems to have seen his relationship with Speedy in particular that of a friend rather than mentor and sidekick. This behavior however has led him to allow Speedy a great deal more leeway in behavior and attitude than other members of the League would normally. As such, when Green Arrow revealed League secrets (including the existence of the Watchtower) to Speedy, this went against League policy. When Green Arrow backed down before other League members, an indignant Roy believed that all the Leaguers (including Green Arrow) saw him as just a sidekick, and he ended their partnership. Green Arrow has also a bit of a mysterious streak in him (or at least he does at Batman's orders). Recently he has taken on Artemis as a partner, and claims her to be his niece. This is in truth a lie, but the reasons for it are currently only known to him, Batman and Artemis. Characteristics Green Arrow has blonde hair, a blonde mustache and beard. Since his codename is Green Arrow, his clothes seem to mostly be green. He wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, black pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a black strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold "G". History Early life Green Arrow lost all his fortune.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-29. Present Whilst still mentoring Speedy, Green Arrow revealed to him that the Hall of Justice was only a "front for tourists", when in fact the real headquarters of the Justice League was an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower. His partner was inspired by the Justice League, and after rigorous training, Speedy was given the chance to join the Justice League on July 4. But before they could visit the Hall of Justice, Icicle Jr. attacked a suspension bridge in Star City. Jumping into action, the two began to fire arrows at the ice villain, until finally Speedy knocked him out with a trick arrow. After Icicle's defeat, Green Arrow took Speedy to the Hall of Justice, where they joined Batman, Robin, Flash, Kid Flash, Aquaman and Aqualad. Green Arrow entered the Hall of Justice, where he and the other members of the League were called into a meeting. Speedy not being invited became angry, and left the Hall of Justice, when he was soon to become Red Arrow. Seconds after, they were called on a mission by Zatara, and Green Arrow left to stop Wotan from blocking out the sun. During Amazo's initial rampage he and Black Canary tried to stop it on their own and when that failed they called in backup which proved disastrous when it copied the combined powers of eight leaguers, ultimately after a six hour battle Amazo was defeated and dismantled. Green Arrow later proved that it wasn't him who saved the Team by comparing the arrow used to distract Amazo to one of his own. Green Arrow later introduced his "niece" Artemis to the Team. He and Red Arrow got in a heated conversation about how Green Arrow was so quick to replace him before Red Arrow stormed off. Powers and abilities and Green Arrow]] Green Arrow is a highly trained martial artist and marksman, able to use assorted projectile weaponry with amazing accuracy. His primary choice of weaponry is the bow and arrow. Equipment .]] Green Arrow utilizes recurve bows and many types of trick arrows. Appearances Comics and other media * In the comic books, Green Arrow's name is Oliver Queen, though he has not yet been referred to by this name in Young Justice. * This show marks Green Arrow's 7th animated appearance. Past appearances have included The Super Friends, Justice League Unlimited, The Batman, Justice League: The New Frontier, Batman: Brave and the Bold, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, and DC Showcase. Green Arrow has also appeared in the live-action Smallville TV show as a recurring guest in its 6th & 7th season, then promoted to the main cast from its 8th through to the 10th season. * In the comics Oliver and Speedy's partnership ends due to the fact that Speedy became addicted to drugs, and Oliver threw him out. This is a large deviation from the show where Speedy quit due to his own anger and arrogance. * Green Arrow's personality is considerably less antagonistic in Young Justice than in previous shows where he will often argue methods and politics with his teammates. * In the comics Green Arrow has no real interaction with Artemis. * Green Arrow has a long standing romantic history with teammate Black Canary in both comics and other cartoons. References Category:A to Z Category:Archers Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Justice League